


Cold Feet

by ElisabethStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethStar/pseuds/ElisabethStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is about to get married and he's getting cold feet. Sirius talks him through it. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

It was almost time and James felt like he was going to be sick. He was standing in front of the mirror and nervously pulled the collar of his costume straight. His fingers were shaking and he couldn't remember why he thought this would be a good idea. He wasn't ready for marriage. They had only graduated from school a few years ago, he should have waited a few more years before proposing. What if he messed everything up? It had taken him years before Lily had finally given him a chance...

As if he knew he was needed, Sirius walked through the door. He was smiling, but upon seeing James' face the smile disappeared, making place for a worried look. 'Are you all right, Prongs?'

James managed a smile. 'Me? I'm fine. Better then fine, really. I'm perfect,' he muttered.

Sirius sighed. 'No, you're not. We have known each other for... What? Eleven years?'

'Twelve.'

'Exactly. I like to believe I know you and I can tell you are not fine, nor are you perfect, James.'

James sighed. 'You're right. I'm not.'  
'Then what is it? Tell me you're not having second thoughts about this, because if you do...'

'That's not it,' James interrupted. 'Of course that's not it. It's just... What if I'm not good at it?'

'At what?'

'What if I'm really, honestly horrible at being a husband?'

Sirius stayed quiet for a few moments.

'I don't think it's possible to be good at being married,' he finally said, searching his brain for the right answers. 'It's not like Quidditch. It's not a game. You just have to trust that everything will be okay. And it will be, because you love her, right?'

'What sort of a question is that? Of course I do!'

'How long have you loved her?'

James sighed. 'Since third year, when she hexed me for saying something about Snivellus.'

Only James could fall in love because someone had hexed him. Sirius chuckled, but decided not to say anything about it. Yet. 'Now, if you haven't noticed, that was quite a few years ago. You are not going to fall out of love with her tomorrow. You just have to remember that you love her and that she loves you. You're going to be fine, Prongs.'

'Do you promise?'

Sirius smiled and pulled his friend into a hug. 'Yes, I promise. Now, go and get married. You can't keep Lily waiting.'


End file.
